


When is now; When was then

by HkHk



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/F, Family Feels, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: It wasn't a question of if Jania died, just when.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we need fluff and kids. Also time travel. Please bear with me. Also if you like this, I will probably be writing stuff about the past and the baby and the future!

Jaina knew someone was watching her. She could sense their gaze. Whoever it was, they had been following her for the last ten minutes. It could be any number of people but they would have to be good to get past her wife's dark rangers. And suicidal. Most people knew that Jaina hated being spied on even if they were Andiun's spies whose mission was just to keep an eye on her. Didn't help them when she teleported them into one of the public bathhouses. The aftermath was ludicrous enough that Sylvanas burst out laughing mid-report her sides shaking. Their good intentions were the only reason they were not popsicles. Well, Andiun spilling the beans to her was the only reason they were not very realistic statues. Sylvanas wanted to kill them all. Some concessions had to be made. It took ages for Jaina to wipe the smirk off Sylvanas's face.

Even kisses didn't work.

It has been eight years since they got involved in a magical explosion that resulted in a magical baby. Oddly enough, co-parenting had lead to them actually falling in love with each other. Or perhaps hours of an infant crying forced them to confront the things about themselves they were attracted to and hated. Now they were married and in love. Or the closest thing to love that Sylvanas would ever admit to. Her actions spoke volumes as she took over infant care, changing diapers and entertaining their very loud and irritable infant. Sharing Lireesa's first steps and first words. They eventually began to share other things; dates, meetings, fights. Then there was that assassin and well, here they are happily married and raising a beautiful daughter. 

Speaking of offspring...a nearby shrubbery shook suspiciously.

"Oh no, I am in danger," Jaina said dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead. With a casual twist of her other hand, she summoned a low-level water element. "Whatever shall I do?" 

"Raaar!" And out of the shrubbery came her hero, cape and all. "I will save you, mommy!" Jaina hid her smile behind her hand as she sank to her knees. The water element gurgled and then grew bigger with several arms. He was relatively harmless and served Jaina's purpose. 

The tiniest ranger to ever exist slid to a stop before her, a small stick in her hand. Pointed ears peaked out from her hood as she waved the stick before her like a sword. Even at a young age, Lireesa took to her lessons with great aplomb. She swung to the side, dodging the watery tendrils as she rolled to the side. "Hiyah!" The stick slid through the watery tentacle cutting it off from the main body. It hit the ground with a splash. 

The water element just looked at Lireesa with its nonexistent eyes and grew more tentacles. Lireesa shrieked in surprise. "That's not fair." 

"Oh brave warrior, allow me to assist," Jaina called out as she cast an ice spell, freezing the water element. "Now, strike!" 

With a few hard blows, the water element cracked into pieces and vanished. It let out a little warbling cry before bubbling away. Jaina silently thanked her summoned creature for entertaining them as she stood. Her daughter ran towards her, cape flapping in the wind as she lept. 

Jania swept Lireesa into a hug and used her arcane magic to levitate the eight-year-old into her arms. Her daughter giggled, peaks of blonde hair escaping her hood. Lireesa looked far too much like Sylvanas, the shape of her nose and eyes were true Windrunner features. As a half-elf, her ears were far smaller than her other parent but much longer and pointer than a human. It was hard to see if Lireesa had inherited anything from her. She looked like a carbon copy of Slyvanas albeit in miniature form with sun-kissed blonde hair.

It also didn't help that Lireesa had taken to wearing ranger uniforms and trailing after Sylvanas like a baby cat. Not that Jaina was jealous. Certainly not. Just... their magical baby should have some part of Jaina in her, she gave birth to her after all. The concept of being an incubator for a magical baby that inherited nothing from her certainly crossed her mind. 

"Where is your mother?" 

"We're playing hide and seek." Lireesa hugged Jania's legs before ducking behind her. "You can't tell her I'm here." 

"I won't."

"Promise?" Lireesa held out her pinky. Jania hooked her pinky. "I swear it."  

"I was hiding and I got really far but then I saw you and I knew I had to see you," Lireesa said into Jania's legs. " 'Sides, mama won't even think to look here!" 

As if the mere mention of the Warchief would summon her, Sylvanas appeared stepping out of the shadows like a ghost her glowing eyes giving her away. While her face remained stern, her long ears twitched, as if she was searching for someone. She was in her Warchief armor, an imposing and yet comforting look. "Wife of mine, I am hunting a very sneaky and dangerous spy. Would you happen to know where she ran to?"

"I have no idea," Jaina said over the giggles behind her robes. 

Sylvanas covered the ground between them in a few steps ignoring the hiding Lireesa to place a kiss on Jaina's forehead. It was very much an elven way to show affection in public although Jaina suspects it was more for Lireesa who could not hold her sound of disgust. Jania looped her arms around Sylvanas's torso and leaned into her shoulder. She could feel the tension in her wife's shoulder ease slightly as Sylvanas pressed her chin against the top of Jaina's head. 

Jaina savored the moment as she inhaled the smell of metal, oil, and tulips. "How was your meeting?" 

"Utterly boring." Sylvanas murmured against her hair. "At least I got to bait Genn." 

"You really should stop doing that." 

Sylvanas just kissed her, a low chuckle in her throat. Jaina hummed as she returned the kiss, her hands gripping Sylvanas's leathers. Tiny hands wormed their way between the two of them as a small pouting face looks up at them looking indignant. Sylvanas looked down bemused. "Yes?"  

"Minn'da." Lireesa whined. "Mother!" 

Clearly unhappy with not being the center of their attention, the smallest addition to the Windrunner family reached up with both hands a silent plea on her face. Sylvanas grabbed both hands and pulled her up until she was safely nestled in her arms, head resting on Slyvanas's pauldron. One arm pressed against her daughter's back to stabilize her position. Lireesa wrapped her arms around Sylvanas's neck and held on, a pouting expression on her face. Jaina caressed Lireesa's back as she leaned on Sylvanas's other side, their hands clasped. 

"You need to learn how to hide your tracks better, Little sun," Sylvanas commented although not unkindly. She was stern and fair, even to her own flesh and blood. "How else will we steal Genn's things and hide them?" 

Jaina tried very hard to not hit her dearly loved wife. "You are not dragging Lireesa into your shenanigans." She hissed into Sylvanas's ear. 

The Warchief just smirked. 

Oh, gods. She married a child. 

"One day I'm gonna be like Aunt Alleria!" Lireesa said, blissfully unaware of her parent's conversation.  

"Void forsaken?" Sylvanas muttered under breath not even flinching when Jania drove an elbow into her ribs. "One day. I am sure you will surpass us all." She said instead, turning her head so she could meet Lireesa's glowing eyes with her own. "Are you ready for that challenge?" 

Ever the fearless eight-year-old, she pumped her fist. "For Elune!" 

Sylvanas's lengthy eyebrows twitched. "You are never going to speak to Tyrande ever again." She declared flatly. "Jaina remind me to ban Tyrande from Horde territory." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Do not question your Warchief." 

"Ah. Yes." Jaina said dryly. "Of course. I will send a missive straight away." 

"Please do." With a haughty tilt of her chin, years of noble elf tradition evident on her face, Sylvanas painted quite the picture. Which was thusly ruined when Lireesa sneezed. Loudly. Dripping snot all over Sylvanas's pauldron and cloak. 

With the ease of someone who had done it before, she pulled a small handkerchief from her pocket and with a quick movement wiped a drippy nose. 

* * *

 

* * *

If someone were to tell Sylvanas she would be holding a baby ten years ago, she would have laughed and then killed them. Arthas had taken much from her; her future, her life, and her wife. Her first and only child. She became a cruel creature seeking only to prolong her own unlife. It was only after she was made to turn the Horde into her people did she begin to become someone else. Having a magical baby with Jaina simply expedited the process. Falling in love with Jaina was not part of her plan. She never wanted another child. 

Lireesa yawned in her arms, her head squished against Sylvanas neck. Even as a Banshee she could still feel her soft hair against her ears. It brought back memories of when she took care of Vereesa and Lirath.  "Little one." Sylvanas said quietly, "We're home." 

Their home was Ogrimmar and the Warchief's hold.  Sylvanas had refused to live anywhere near Alliance territory, Silvermoon was out of the option and the only place she felt safe was where she felt most powerful. Jaina had refused to live in Ogrimmar forever without visiting her home. Compromises were made.  She hadn't really considered if she wanted to raise her daughter loyal to the Horde, in fact, there was a lot of things she hadn't thought about. Her Forsaken were loyal to her and her alone, they would follow their Dark Lady to wherever she may guide them. Once her duty was done and the Forsaken safe, Sylvanas never thought about after. She had lived her life as Ranger-General and then as Warchief, peace was a foreign concept to her as was what her place in it was. When she was alive, she would always be Ranger General just in peacetime, running endless drills and training new rangers. 

Now she spent her nights running after a naked wet toddler and trying to convince her that clothes were good. The fun nights are when she threatens the monsters under the bed because she is the greatest monster stalking the night. Or when she had to casually threaten a diplomat who was speaking a touch too loud and was going to wake the baby. 

Sylvanas carried Lireesa to her bed where she pulled the tiny ranger cloak and top off, took her shoes off and got her ready for bed. Lireesa toddled to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and then back to her bed where she fell in. It was like taking care of Lirath, teaching him how to shoot and tucking him into bed. At least for a magical baby, she was oddly normal. Lireesa fussed as any child would, the terrible two's involved a lot of screaming and honestly, quite average. Jaina had Lireesa inspected for any magical gifts and other oddities. Like any elf, she has an aptitude for the arcane and once she manifests her abilities, Jaina will become her teacher.   
  
Sylvanas would do anything to keep her family safe. She would burn the world down for them. 

"Warchief?" 

"You know I am not to be disturbed." Sylvanas hissed, turning her red gaze towards the unfortunate dark ranger. 

"We found an intruder. You will need to see this." 

 Sylvanas cocked one long eyebrow. 

From behind her back, she produced Deathwhisper. Now, Sylvanas felt both her brows climb up her forehead. She turned her head to the mantle where Deathwhisper rested. Sylvanas turned her head back to the identical copy in the other banshee's grip. 

And then very calmly took an unneeded inhale. 

_"What?"_

 


	2. Act 1 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This does not work for real-life relationships, having a kid that is.

_Eight years ago...._

 

"I'm pregnant." 

That was the last thing Sylvanas expected to hear, especially right after fucking Jaina Proudmoore, Lord Admiral of Kul Trias. She turned, one eyebrow quirked, her hands lacing up her breeches. Lady Proudmoore was lying in bed naked and sweaty, her blue eyes staring right at her. Sylvanas patiently laced her breeches and thought of what she could say. She really wasn't sure what to think. They were lovers but outside of that allies out of convenience than any real affection. 

"Should I give you my congratulations on the lucky...man?" Sylvanas thought of any man who spent any time with Jaina who wasn't Andiun or Genn. It couldn't be Thrall or that blue dragon flight fool. 

She was under no illusion that they were in any sort of relationship. It was just an agreeable arrangement. They would work out their differences behind closed doors and peace talks have gotten smoother because of it. Jaina was pretty when she was begging and she lets Sylvanas choke her out. It just irked her that now she lost her only source of entertainment aside from Genn. She was hoping he would figure it out, sniff her scent all over Jaina's body. But alas, it would appear their pleasant time was over. Sylvanas was many things but a homewrecker was not one of them. Her spies would have alerted her if Jaina was in a relationship at all, especially if they were planning on getting married and having babies. 

Jaina was still on her bed, covers pulled up over her legs her hair messy and free. Sylvanas's hands itched and she pressed down on her hip, fighting the desire to sit and pleat Jaina's locks. 

"I think it's yours." 

If Jaina was expecting a reaction Sylvanas certainly didn't give her any. The Warchief's face didn't change at all.

"Remember that mission a few months ago? When we were on that mission to help Alexstrasza at Wyrmcrest? You attempted to shield me from the blast and I barely managed to blink us both out but we still got hit by it. I think whatever that was....did something." 

Sylvanas's ears went up and then against her head as she recounted that terrible mission. She was _this_ close to shooting Alleria for all her sanctimonious blathering and ruining the rescue. Then they almost died and the sheer worry she felt for Jaina made her physically ill. There was so much arcane magic in that small space that she could feel it in her bones. Her warlocks had determined that there was nothing physically wrong with her. She was still a banshee in a meat suit, a death or two away from eternal torment. 

"I got sick a few days after. Mother was the one who figured it out before anyone else." Jaina's head drooped. "I lied to her about who I've been sleeping with. She wouldn't have been happy to have known." 

Sylvanas didn't like being treated like a dirty little secret. It reminded her of being younger and dilly-dallying with a fellow Ranger. Her mother didn't like it. She was a Windrunner and suited to marry Lords, not a Farstrider. "Are you going to keep it?" 

"I don't know. Modera says it's healthy. I.." Jaina paused midbreath and she sits up, legs together with her hands on her knees. "Sit down with me, please. I have a headache from craning my head up." 

Sylvanas considers the plea and sits. Jaina moves closer until they were facing each other, sitting on her lap, one hand playing with Sylvanas's long hair. "Do you want to keep it? You are..." She was at a loss for words, for once, and the sight of it warmed Sylvanas's cold chest. She considers the offer knowing that Jaina could have kept this a secret. HIdden it from her and she would have been none the wiser. No doubt Katherine Proudmoore would have made Jaina do so.

"I asked Alexstrasza about it if she had heard of it and...." Jaina trails off her fingers tugging on the end of white-blonde locks. "She said that before people would pray to her and ask for children. There were ways for two people who cannot have babies to have them. There are a lot of books about magical babies, spells and potions but nothing about an explosion creating a child. Like a big bang that begets life. I am still researching but I thought you should know. It will be half of you and half of me." 

There was a benefit to not be reliant on breathing. It allowed Sylvanas to keep her stony face without showing any indication of her thoughts. Thoughts roll around her head before she finally speaks, her hand reaching up to grip Jaina's. She had given up on children or a happy relationship ever since she was dragged from death's embrace. Her first and only marriage ended in death and destruction, her babe lying cold in his mother's grip. She couldn't even find them when she broke free of the Lich King's power.      

"I suppose you would want shared custody." Sylvanas began. "I won't let you raise it alone." 

The relief was palpable in Jaina's face as if she had no faith in Sylvanas in keeping the child. It stung. "I will have to tell people the truth. Or as much of it as I can. Mother is convinced a random man knocked me up and I am half tempted to let her keep thinking that way." 

"You could...." Sylvanas considers the reliable high-elf males that were consistently present around Jaina and frowns. "Lor'themar would never agree..." 

She gets a punch in the boob for her efforts. "Really? Lor'themar?" 

"He's high ranking enough, not that ugly and....ugh honorable." Slyvanas rolls her eyes. "He would keep our secret." 

"What if I don't want to be a secret? There is no reason why I can't be truthful." 

"Ever the noble fool, "Sylvanas said, although not unkindly. "How will it look to the Alliance? They would think I bewitched you, enspelled you or something ridiculous. Your mother would storm Orgriammar in some misguided attempt to save you. She would destroy the fragile agreement between the Alliance and the Horde." 

 As much as Slyvanas would want to match her mettle against the iron will that was Katherine Proudmoore, her days of showboating has passed. Before she had her elven arrogance to fall back upon, the grand city of Quel'thalas and centuries of high-elven history. But she had lost her people and all she had were remnants, undead castoffs who were no longer welcome to their living families.

What use was honor to the dead? What use was pride?  They were all arrows in her quiver. 

Jaina scoots closer until she was molded to Sylvanas letting her cool body drag the heat away from her own. She rests her chin on Sylvanas's shoulder blowing a brief and watching with glee as her long ears twitch. She shivered as fingers trailed down her spine to the base and then under her buttocks. She hums under her breath as she nuzzles Sylvanas neck and right under her ear. 

They would think of something. They had time.

* * *

 

* * *

 

"How?" Sylvanas hissed feeling her anger build. There were a few individuals capable of this level of mimicry. Her bow was unique and there wasn't any possible way aside from magic that anyone could recreate it. This reminded her of the last assassination attempt except for this time someone was going to finger her as the murderer. Killing Jaina wouldn't be enough to break the treaty now but fingering the Warchief as the murderer? There would be enough political uproar and doubt stewed in and they would be weak when Azshara's armies arrive. 

She inspected the copy and hissed. She could sense remanents of the Old Gods wafting around the bow like a foul smell. Of course, it would be Azshara. The naga queen would not stand for peace and while she has not made any overt moves Sylvanas was no fool. There was a reason that she was building the Forsaken, the death knights and those who would be able to fight off the influence of the Old Gods.

Tendrils of smoke seeped from her skin as bits of her began to discorporate. Dull rage thrummed in her blood at the audacity of someone thinking they could pin a murder on her. That she had not shown her devotion and love for Jaina, that she did not deserve to be happy. Her eyes went red as her grip tightened on Deathwhisper. Someone was going to pay. No one threatens her family. 

"Do you have the identity of the intruder?" 

"I do not. I was sent to find you once we found Deathwhisper in their possession. Velonara sent me." 

Her power seethed under her skin guided by her very strong emotion to fuck someone up. At this point it wouldn't matter who got in her way, they would all be destroyed. "Return to Velonara. Keep the intruder contained. Only Forsaken guards. Sweep the entire hold." 

Her dark Ranger vanished into shadow carrying out her commands. The Deathwhisper in her grip was stored in a safe. She would have Jaina inspect it later. Her Deathwhisper she took with her as well as a quiver full of arrows. She turned on her heel and began to walk towards the library where she last saw her wife. Jaina wouldn't be happy if she went naga hunting by herself. Especially if she left Jaina to watch over their daughter. 

It was as she began to descend the stairs when the first resounding blast reached her ears. She spotted the plumes of smoke from the window, the firey hot flames shooting out from the ground floor. Overwhelming fear and anger seeped into her sluggish bloodstream and she shifted, howling, barely finding her feet as she stumbled through the broken wooden doors into the burning room. 

"Jaina!" 

 

 


	3. Act 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt number 1 to murder Jaina and send Sylvanas into a murder spiral.

Honestly, Jaina should have realized that it would be her mother who would figure it all out. Katherine had taken to watching her as if she was scared that Jaina might turn out to be a dreadlord or something as equally ridiculous.

"So, when are you expecting?" Katherine asked casually over dinner watching Jaina nearly spit her water out. "What? Expecting? Whatever do you mean? Hahahaha..." 

Her mother looked utterly amused. "You're pregnant. You stopped drinking wine, stopped smoking and you have been avoiding certain dishes. A mother knows and Tandred told me how worried he was that you've completely changed your habits. Well? Fess up." 

Jaina cleared her throat and gave Tandred a bit of a glare. Her brother looked utterly unrepentant. "I was just worried. You changed almost overnight. One second you were drinking people under the table and the next, you were sipping water." 

"Maybe I just wanted to take a break?" She asked icily. 

"You almost launched someone out of a window after they asked you if you were gaining weight." 

"They were being extremely rude, brother." 

Tandred shrugged and continued eating. "She's right, mother. It was very rude."  

"I'm not angry, Jaina. Just surprised. I certainly thought I raised a daughter who would be more careful with who she spends her time with." Katherine looked at Jaina kindly, with a softness that was foreign and not unwelcome. "Is the father still involved?" 

Sylvanas was indeed involved. She was invested. In her own way. "Yes, mother." 

"Do I get to meet him?" 

When hell froze over Jaina thought, plastering on a bland smile. "Well, firstly he is a she and not right now. We're still working things out." 

"Is it Veressa?" 

"What?" 

"Veressa Windrunner? The only good Windrunner." 

_"Mom."_

"Besides, when are you getting married? You are not going to bear a bastard. Nor will I allow for rumors and other talks besmirch your reputation. It would be far too much." 

Jaina, who had borne far worse that ugly rumors about her reputation, looked unimpressed. "I'll ask her." 

"Good. I always wanted to be a grandmother. Tides know Tandred is leagues behind." Dinner continued without too much fuss even if Jaina silently contemplated disavowing her mother completely. When she met with Sylvanas again, this time she took them outside of the city, where they could relax in private. It was a rare treat to see Slyvanas outside of her armor. Without its sharp edges, she looked softer and less stressed. More like the elf she was when she alive and less like the Banshee Queen. 

"My mother wants us to get married." Sylvanas was in her lap, seemingly quite comfortable getting her ears and hair stroked like a cat. "Not that she knows it is you. She would probably have a stroke if she knew." Jaina muttered to herself. 

"Marriage?" 

"She doesn't want me to be unwed and raising a child by myself." 

"Hm."  

"I do not mind. Truly. It isn't as if I alone in this." They were under the shade of a massive willow enjoying the relative peace and quiet, their gear in a pile. "Besides, the political fallout would be disastrous. If someone knew we were entangled at all could accuse me of favoritism or that you were brainwashing me. This fragile alliance could fall and we cannot afford it. Not now." 

Sylvanas hummed thoughtfully, the tips of her ears twitching against Jaina's warm palms. "Not if it becomes a political marriage. It will solidify the alliance, bridging our two factions together. Might even convince some of the dissenters. We can combat the rumors by being in public view." She sounded so clinical as if this was just a strategy meeting. A business arrangement between two individuals. Which, admittedly, is what a marriage was. "The Horde would get stronger with you by its side." 

"The alliance would be stronger." 

A comfortable silence fell in the meadow as Jaina continued to stroke Sylvanas's face. Away from the loud noises of the city, from the burdens of their position, 

"Have you thought of a name?" 

"I haven't decided." 

Sylvanas reached out with her hand and gently prodded Jaina's cheek with a finger. A contemplative expression scrawled across Sylvanas's face before she settled on one of solemnity. "If it's a girl, I want to name her Lireesa." 

"After your mother?" 

"She was Ranger-General before me and someone who..." Sylvanas paused a note of vulnerability in her voice. "Someone worth looking up to." 

As if Sylvanas herself wasn't. 

Jaina leaned over and kissed her on the brow. "Lireesa if she is a girl." 

* * *

 

* * *

It starts like this. 

Jaina was in the study to find a new book to read to Lireesa. Her daughter (and wife) would pass out ten minutes into Arcane Theories and the Time Knife. She would also read more child appropriate stories but she could never compete with Sylvanas and her stories in Thalassian. Not that everything is a competition.

She was very intent on finding something exciting but not dry, like a historical biography, when the wall exploded outward. Shattered brick sprayed outward as her body was lifted and for a brief second, Jaina summoned a barrier before the concussive force slammed her into the opposite wall like a ragdoll. Stars burst into existence before her eyes as her skull bounced off the wall. Her ears rang and her entire body felt like jelly. 

Fingers dug into the carpet. She could see parts of the study were on fire. She could see the floor littered with Lireesa's toys. She couldn't move, not yet. 

 "Squeeek." 

Jaina launched the ice spear towards the direction of the sound. There was a loud squelching noise as it hit something meaty. Then a thud as a body hit the ground. 

Before she got used to being around Sylvanas and the unique energy that kept her and her dark rangers alive she wouldn't have been able to guess where they lurk. But now she could sense the pulsating necromantic energies that kept them "alive". So she really wasn't worried about hitting anyone that didn't deserve it. Asshole trying to murder her deserved it. Or it could be a luckless Alliance soldier who wandered in looking to see what happened. 

Jaina coughed and attempted to sit up. She could feel and smell her blood on her face. Smoke was filling the library and it was getting worse. Contrary to popular belief, you don't die from the fire when stuck in a burning building, you pass out first and then if you're lucky you die. Sometimes you just burn. 

She dragged herself towards the destroyed section of the wall, crawling around the corpse. It was a naga. Of fucking course it was. Jaina eyeballed it and waited to see if it would move. Sure there was an ice spear in its chest but one couldn't be cautious. After a few solid minutes of nothing, she kept moving. 

Several minutes later Jaina found herself in the corridor. She couldn't focus enough to blink herself anywhere not without splinching herself but she was lucid enough to realize that there was a stranger in the corridor, staring at her. A tall stranger who was getting closer but slowly, as if she was a spooked animal. Because Sylvanas was the Warchief and prone to dramatic entries, secretly Jaina was sure Sylvanas was like that when she was alive and it got much worse when she died, the corridor was dimly lighted. She was also a god damn elf so she didn't need a lot of torches but Jaina would really appreciate some more god damn light. 

"M-Jaina?" Jaina blinked. Between the space of blinks, or perhaps she has received a _little_ bit more brain damage than she could safely handle, the figure had gotten closer. "Please tell me you're a healer," Jaina said to the ranger, deigning to remain where she was least the room starts swimming again. At least she could see who it was.

It was a Silvermoon ranger. But for some reason, she couldn't recall her name. Did she see her before with the Silvermoon delegation? "I have something to help but my magical talents never lent itself towards healing. May I?" 

Jaina nodded and felt a cold compress against her forehead. Immediately she felt her headache vanish and some of the pain mute itself. "Thanks." 

"Jaina!" Sylvanas in all her glory stepped out from the shadows, her eyes glowing red, bow out. "Get away from her before I kill you." She snarled. The ranger wisely stepped away as Sylvanas stalked forward nearly shoving the ranger aside. Jaina kept the compress against her head with her right hand while her left wrapped around Sylvanas's waist. She sank into Sylvanas's form not even minding the sharp points of her armor, relieved that her wife was here.  

"You're bleeding." The tips of her gauntlet carefully pulled the sticky bloody strands of hair from her wound. Jaina flinched wincing. "It looks worse than it is. I'm fine. A bit rattled but I killed the naga first. How is everyone? There must be more of them."

"There was an infestation. My dark rangers and I took care of it." There was a great deal more naga in the adjoining corridors that had to be purged. Figuring out how they duplicated her bow was a problem for future Sylvanas. She placed her other arm under Jaina's knees and shifted her until her wife was cradled in her arms bridal style. "This reminds me of our wedding night." 

"Surrounded by corpses?" 

"And blood." Sylvanas stepped over the naga corpse, easily carrying Jaina in her arms. She took a moment to admire the melting ice spear and the massive amount of gore that forceful impalement produces. It punched through the armor as if it was nothing but decorative trash. "Have I ever told you how much you arouse me?" Covered in dust, brick, and blood Jaina appeared to be done with all of this. She was charmed though, leaning in to kiss her wife on the cheek. "Later, dear. After I get my head checked." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading and liking my story!


	4. Act 1 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lireesa (magical explosion baby, child of her mother's hearts, and the greatest troublemaker in all in the Horde) is Trouble

 Lireesa (magical explosion baby, child of her mother's hearts, the greatest troublemaker in all of the Horde) flopped on her back, her booted feet kicking in the air as she fell back. "Bored." She let out with a quiet huff. "Bored. Bored. Bored." Something happened last night and no one was telling her anything. She just knew something _bad_ happened. Why else was she stuck in her room? She was eight not stupid. They were supposed to go to the market and go shopping. But the morning came and went, and she has gone nowhere.

Clearly, this was a test. Minn'da has always tested her from archery to running to hunting. Each test came with a lesson. And each lesson came with candy sneaked from the kitchens. Mother always said not to ruin her appetite by eating cookies before dinner. But sometimes mother made her mana cakes. It was very contradictory. 

Parents were weird. 

Well. Her parents were awesome. Adults were weird. They would say one thing and do something else. Then there was this kissing stuff. Hugging was fine but the constant kissing was disgusting. Mother would always kiss her on the cheeks when she was younger and she wasn't a baby anymore! 

Lireesa rolled over and off the bed, landing quietly on the rug. It took a quick minute to buckle her quiver on, grab her bow and tie her cloak on. What sort of ranger would she be without a glorious cape and hood ensemble? Minn'da always said that style was everything. Although, mother sometimes said that her sense of style was 'tacky' whatever that word meant. Elvish filagree lined the hems of her clothes, etched with magical runes meant for safety and camouflage. Mother made it for her. She made everything actually.  

She climbed over the window sill and began to clamber hand and foot up the tower. The great thing about small hands and small feet is that she could find footholds where most adults wouldn't be able to. And, most sentients don't tend to look up. It took her a few minutes to find her hidden perch, an alcove that only birds would be able to find. It was her secret place. It had a few blankets, a pillow, some snacks, and books. 

"Hey." 

Or it was. 

Lireesa looked up. And up. There was an intruder in her secret place! The elf was tall like Minn'da. But she wasn't Minn'da. One hand groped behind her back trying to find a knife that wasn't there. Her eyes narrowed. A stranger! 

Oh no. Her emergency stash! "Did you eat my snacks?" Lireesa asked suspiciously, leaning to the side slightly to see if her box of goodies was unmolested. "They're mine. My moms gave them to me." 

"I didn't take anything. Promise. I just needed a place to hide out." She even sounded like Minn'da. Well, no, just familiar. Then again most adults sound the same except when Minn'da gets angry and her voice gets really echoey. Or when her eyes go super duper bright red and she starts to blur. 

"Are you in trouble? Are you a criminal?" Lireesa gasped. "Are you Alliance?" 

Like any Horde child, Lireesa was raised with a general dislike for Alliance members. Uncle Anduin didn't count. Neither did Aunt Alleria or Aunt Vereesa. 

"Uhh...no?" 

"Hm." Unconvinced, Lireesa shrugs her shoulders. "What are you going to give me so I won't tell? The Warchief doesn't like spies roaming around." 

"....Are you blackmailing me?" 

"Yep. I like super sour sweets, and I like pastries and I like chocolate." 

"....You're a lot more devious than I recall." 

Lireesa straightened and her eyes went wide. "You have a file on me? Of course, you do. I'm the better half!" 

Glowing eyes stared at her blankly. 

"Clearly you know what I really like. And what I really want." 

The Alliance spy sighed a hand pressed to her face in exasperation. The movement was really familiar. It drew her attention to the arm guards and the swirling designs that lined her armor. Her ears perked up. "Are you a Ranger?" And then, a touch stubbornly. "Can you sit down?" 

The stranger, Ranger, looked amused but sat, graceful and elegant. 

Lireesa sat, legs out and crossed, her hands by her side. Both her moms told her to trust her instincts and her instincts were telling her that the other person was not a dastard villain. It was nice to meet someone who wasn't scared or awed by her. Everyone treated her like she was fragile or terrifying. It got annoying after a while. Just because her mother was one of the greatest archmages to ever exist and her minn'da was Warchief didn't mean that Lireesa was someone special. She couldn't do magic for Belore's sake! 

It was refreshing actually. Not being put on a pedestal. Or attempting to be someone she was not. 

* * *

Sylvanas pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an aggravated sigh. "She's gone?" The empty room almost felt like it was mocking her. She had spent the night by Jaina's side while she was being overseen by a healer. She never stopped moving, reviewing reports and issuing orders. A naga infiltration was alarming in many ways. For the naga to come this far and this close, there was a plot underfoot. The wards had to examine, all patrols increased, her Dark Rangers sent out to find any remaining nagas. 

What is Azshara's plan? What would she gain? In many ways, this could be seen as a mistake. Why reveal the upper hand in a failed attack? The naga had managed to penetrate the inner defenses, getting close enough to strike at her heart. Why now? 

"Yes, Dark Lady." 

"And you heard nothing?" 

"Negative." 

There wasn't anything that suggested a forced entry. Lireesa wasn't one to just let herself get kidnapped. The Warchief walked over to the open window sill and peered out her keen eyes noticing the small scuff marks that littered the brick. "Cute." She said under her breath. Children. When underfoot they were an annoyance, when they were quiet they were possibly in danger.

Sylvanas had clear memories of her own childhood and how annoying she was to her older sister. Perhaps Jaina would be amenable to having another? Surely that would channel Lireesa's energies into something more constructive. Or they would band together against their parents. It would be an easy task to ask Alexstrasza for assistance. Belore knows Alleria has certainly done so. 

Her family has gotten larger. It was a beautiful thing. To think that she would be live in peace now after her death and undeath. Once more, the threat of war threatens her happiness. 

Her hand touched the brick and tested for grip. Too smooth for grabbing. A grapple hook and some patience would make the walls scalable. Of course, they would have to get past the guards. But then considering how they got duped, she might need more. Sylvanas reached out with her power her long ears quivering as she searched. 

"Found you." Shadows welled upwards and outwards and she soared into the sky. 

She barely fully corporatized when a heavyweight slammed into her shins. "Minn'da!" Sylvanas automatically picked her up, her eyes scanning the little hidey-hole. The tips of her ears scraped the ceiling even with her stooping slightly. A perfect hiding place for a child. It certainly had creature comforts, pillows, and crinkled wrappers. 

"This is a very nice place. Very private. I didn't even know this existed." Her fingers carded through Lireesa's hair, more of an attempt to calm herself than for her daughter. It is alarming how many times she had lost what was precious to her only for the threat of it to come again even after she promised herself not to try again. "You have done well for yourself." 

She sat carefully mindful of Lireesa in her arms. The eight-year-old settled on her lap sighing happily. 

 "Hungry?" 

Lireesa shook her head. "Nope." Even as her stomach growled. "Only for sweets!" 

"They will rot your teeth out of your head little one." Sylvanas tutted. "Then all you can eat will be soup and smushed vegetables." 

"Ew." Lireesa made a face. "That will never happen to me. I am superior." 

"You're a superior menace." She flipped Lireesa over before righting her once more. Her girl giggled in joy. "Clearly you need to visit your cousins." 

"Eugh. Boys are icky." 

"I'm sure Galadin and Giramar are heartbroken." They had grown up to be dashing young men who share the Windrunner curse of being walking diasters. "We haven't seen your aunts for a while now, have we?" 

It would be difficult to send Lireesa away but she would be safer with Alleria and her wife or with Vereesa. Keeping Lireesa here would involve caging her and keeping her under constant guard. If she were to send Lireesa way with a few Dark Rangers, she would be safe and out of harm's way. It would allow herself and Jaina to focus fully on figuring out the threat. 

"How would you like it? To spend the summer with Vereesa or Alleria?" 

Sweet innocent Lireesa beamed. "Yeah!" 

"Let's ask your mother shall we?" 

Getting up was easier than getting down especially while carrying a child. Lireesa was perfectly fine clinging to her back as they descended. Jaina was waiting for them of course. Her Dark Rangers were nowhere to be seen or felt. Curses they abandoned her when she needed them most. 

Her wife looked like she was going to vault them both to the horizon. Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Lireesa bounded off Sylanas's back and slammed full force into Jaina's knees. "Mom! I'm hungry!" 

Best scapegoat ever. 

Jaina stooped to pick her up and holding her tightly. She peppered Lireesa with kisses ignoring her sounds of protest. "She found a very nice hiding spot," Sylvanas said as she walked over, putting her arm on Jaina's shoulder. "She's a natural climber. Easily scaled the tower." 

Her wife's eyes narrowed. "She did what now?" 

Shit

"Mum." Lireesa's squished face looked aggrieved as if the world was collapsing before her very eyes. "I don't want to just eat soup and mashed vegetables for the rest of my life." 

Eyebrows were raised and directed at Sylvanas. The Banshee Queen crooked her own eyebrow in response. "Bad eating habits lead to tooth decay." As if she didn't traumatize their only child with tales of toothless mouths. Which she didn't. Technically. 

"Speaking of food, I have fish pie in the oven. And some fruit pastries. I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the market." 

"It's okay mom. You get busy."

It hurt Sylvanas to see the pain on Jaina's face at the easy acceptance of being pushed aside. Her own mother was busy being Ranger-General but she still made time to come home. But ultimately, Alleria raised her and she raised Vereesa and Lirath. They also had uncles, aunts and cousins to share child-raising with. 

"Go on, your mother and I have something to talk about." In her no-nonsense tone of voice, even Lireesa knew not to argue. She slipped to the floor and ran off. Jaina hugged herself tightly her blue eyes tracking their daughter's movements. Sylvanas carefully tucked Jaina towards her feeling warmth radiate from her living wife. "Jaina. You shouldn't be wandering around like this especially with your head injury." 

"The healers said I was fine. I just should be careful." Jaina leaned into Sylvanas's touch and sighed. "What is wrong? Aside from everything." 

"I think we should send Lireesa away to my sisters. Or perhaps even to your mother. I am worried about the naga incursion. It would be safer for her. Once the danger has passed, she will come back." It was reasonable. Let her enemies strike her at the place of her power. "We can focus on defeating Azshara." 

Jaina stroke Sylvanas's face her blue eyes searching. "I want her here. She wouldn't understand why we sent her away, not after summer passes. I understand why but I don't agree." 

"I can't lose either of you," Sylvanas said finally, her eyes hooded. "I refuse to." 

It has been a subject of debate for years now. Whether or not Sylvanas would be allowed to bring Jaina back from the dead. If she would become Forsaken. Before had they married while Sylvanas was still alive, she would have picked up a mourning veil and grieved. She would have moved on, eventually. But now she has an option. A choice. _A curse._ Their hands linked together and Jaina hummed under her breath a sea shanty as Sylvanas's ears stilled and relaxed. She leaned in, her lips barely brushing Jaina's. 

"Wife?" 

"Yes?"

"Do you smell something burning?" 

"Tides! The fish pie!" Jaina blinked away and all Sylvanas had was air in her arms. The Warchief rolled her eyes and began her walk to their personal kitchen. Jaina better not set the kitchen on fire again. Ever since she became a mother she tried her hand at cooking. The results were varied. If Sylvanas had a sense of smell and taste, she would be the one doing the cooking. But alas, Arthas had to rob her of that too. 

What a bastard. 

Maybe she could coerce the bronze dragons to let her time travel and stab Arthas as a baby? It wouldn't be that hard either. Then all her problems would be solved. As amusing as the thought was, if that happened, she would probably still be married and raising a child of her own. Jaina would be dating Thrall (probably), Alleria would probably still be gone and the Horde wouldn't be the same. As annoying as it was, she had gotten fond of the Horde. What would her mother think? 

Sylvanas rounded the corner just in time to see Jaina pull out a blackened mess out of the oven. It looked fish-shaped. Lireesa was seated and taken great joy in chewing something. Her wife looked flustered and apologetic, conjuring water to take the flames out. "I'll have the cook make something." She deadpanned, leaning against the door frame. "I'm sure smoked meat or something flambe would work." 

The dousing she got was well worth it.

 


End file.
